Lumière Noir
by Leia22
Summary: UA. De la neige. L'absence d'une blonde. Et la déprime d'un brun


**Bon je sort de mes fanfic sur Fairy Tail pour vous proposer un commande de mon amie Éclair150999, du percico. Je suis plus percabeth et jasico, mais j'ai esssayer.**

 **Bon c'est peut être un peu déprimant au début.**

 **Bonne lecture, et désolée pour l'orthographe! (Elle a en partie était corrigée par Cymopolee que je remercie vivement)**

 **Lumière noire**

Il marchait. Sans but. Il marchait dans le parc enneigé. Les flocons dansaient dans l'air, comme de petites fées blanches, avant de se poser à terre, sur un banc, un arbre ou dans des cheveux. Ses cheveux bruns devenaient blancs, à cause de la neige. Il s'assit sur un banc. Des enfants jouaient, se lançant des boules de neiges.

 _La boule de neige explosa dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle se retourna, cherchant l'expéditeur de ce cadeau gelé, avant de voir le garçon aux cheveux bruns. Ses yeux se radoucirent, et elle soupira en disant ;_

 _-Tu es un gamin Cervelle d'Algue._

 _Il l'embrassa en riant ;_

 _-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?_

 _Ils se séparèrent et s'envoyèrent des boules de neiges en riant, avant de d'unir à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser._

Le garçon frissonna, et remonta son écharpe.

-Un an…

-Hey ! Percy !

Le dit Percy se retourna et vit un garçon d'origine latino courir vers lui.

-Comment ça tu es encore là ? On doit préparer l'anniv' d'Hazel je te rappelle ! Et je ne veut pas que tu protestes ! Tu déprimes depuis trop longtemps ! Au pire tu tiendras compagnie à Nico. Et oui, il vient ! Ça fais un mois que Jason essaye de le convaincre. Maintenant tu bouges tes fesses, on t'a trop laissé déprimer !

Une larme coula sur la joue de Percy. Un an… Un an à déprimer.

-Bon, je sais moi et le tact ça fait deux. Mais tu penses pas qu'elle voudrait que tu arrêtes de déprimer ? Bon, c'est l'anniv' d'Hazel une de tes amies. Tu viens, tu es là. Tu souris peut-être pas, mais tu montres pas ta déprime non plus, OK ? Et tu en profiteras pour appeler ta mère.

Percy hocha la tête se leva et suivi son ami.

-Jason aide-moi ! Cria Piper qui essayait d'accrocher une guirlande brillante en haut d'une étagère, perchée sur une chaise.

Celui-ci monta sur une autre chaise et entreprit de l'aider. Une punk arriva et regarda le salon d'Hazel, que ses amis décoraient avec la bénédiction de son père, qui n'était pas là, comme d'habitude, pendant qu'elle était au cinéma avec son copain.

-C'est pas un peu trop brillant, Jason ?

-Trop brillant, marmonna un garçon un peu gothique, assis sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

-Tu n'as cas participer un peu, Nico, lui rétorqua Piper en redescendant de sa chaise après avoir fini d'accrocher la guirlande, c'est bientôt Noël il faut bien égayer la pièce, Thalia. Et puis Hazel n'est pas dans votre délire gothico-punk, de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

Thalia sourit.

-Ding ! Ding ! Ding !

-C'est mon téléphone ! Dit joyeusement Piper. C'est Léo, j'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse pour être en retard, Calypso est là depuis une heure. D'ailleurs je sais pas ce qu'elle nous prépare, mais ça sent trop bon. Hum…. Les gars… Vous devinerez jamais qui il ramène….

-Ben dis-le nous alors, dit Jason en plaisantant.

-Percy. Il a réussi à le convaincre de venir.

-Pourquoi, il n'est plus ami avec vous ? demanda Nico, l'air de rien, bien qu'il soit en réalité très intéressé par des informations sur le brun.

-Hazel ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Pas dit quoi ?

 _Les trois jeunes filles riaient, assises sur un banc. Elle comparaient les différents défaut de leurs petits amis respectifs, qui les rendaient attachants._

 _-Percy cherche toujours une bêtise à dire, disait Annabeth._

 _-Ça c'est vrai, répondit en riant Hazel._

 _-Atchoum ! Éternua soudainement Piper._

 _-Tu t'es enrhumée, constata Hazel, c'est vrai qu'il fait super froid pour une mi-Novembre._

 _-Froid ? Il neige déjà !_

 _Nouveau éclats de rires._

 _Une musique s'éleva._

 _-Désolée, c'est moi, dit Annabeth._

 _Elle décrocha._

 _-Allô ?… Papa ?… Quoi déjà ?…. Désolée, j'ai pas regardé l'heure ! J'arrive, à tout de suite !_

 _Elle raccrocha et dit au revoir à ses amies ;_

 _-À demain ! Désolée, je dois y aller mon père nous emmène au restaurant avec ma belle-mère et mes demi-frères._

 _-À demain ! Répondirent joyeusement en cœur Hazel et Piper._

 _Elles regardèrent Annabeth s'éloigner vers le passage piéton, attendre que le feu pour les piétons passe au vert._

 _Il faisait froid en cette mi-Novembre. La neige était déjà arrivée avec ses amis froid et verglas. Annabeth glissa. La voiture, elle aussi gênée par le verglas ne put s'arrêter._

 _La ville n'était plus blanche, grise et verte. Désormais, une tâche rouge s'étendait lentement au niveau d'un certain passage piéton._

À se souvenir, Piper se mit à pleurer. Jason s'approcha de Nico et lui dit ;

-C'est vrai que sa fait plus de quatre ans que tu n'étais pas venu. Perçy sortait avec Annabeth depuis trois ans, quand une voiture l'a fauchée. Elle est morte sur le coup. Sa a anéanti Percy, qui déprime depuis. Ça fait un peu plus d'un an.

Nico le regarda, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait toujours eu plus ou moins un faible pour le brun, et avait donc toujours était plus ou moins jaloux de la blonde. Ça avait toujours été une évidence qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Mais il n'avait jamais souhaité que leur bonheur se brise. Il était triste pour Percy, pour Annabeth, morte trop tôt.

-D'accord. J'éviterais de parler de tout ce qui touche à cela.

-OK, merci.

Jason retourna voir Piper et lui parla à voie basse jusqu'à qu'elle sèche ses larmes et sourisse.

-Et maintenant vous avez le devoir de vous amuser pour elle. De ne pas arrêter de vivre en même temps qu'elle, dit Calypso, sur le pas de la porte.

-Va dire ça à Percy, marmonna Thalia.

-Et toi met toi à sa place, lui répondit son frère, sa faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. À 20 ans c'est limite si la mère de Percy commençait pas à lui expliquer qu'elle voudrait voir son fils marié et être grand-mère.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Nico.

-Je pense qu'elle aurait pas tardé à lui en parler. Le temps qu'il se décide pour de bon et mûrisse assez, Annabeth et lui auraient eu dans les vingts-cinq ans.

Il y eu un silence un peu long, brisé par l'interphone.

-Hazel ? Déjà ? Sursauta Piper.

-On est chez elle, pourquoi sonnerait-elle ?, dit Thalia en souriant. Non ça doit être Léo et Percy.

-C'est ça, dit Calypso qui avait répondu à l'interphone.

-Salut tout le monde ! Vous avez vu qui j'ai réussi à ramener !

-C'est pour ça que tu a une heure de retard ? Demanda Piper. Ravie de te revoir, Percy. Tu nous as manqué. Alors sa va ?

-Plus ou moins… répondit-il.

Thalia se plaça devant lui.

-Bon, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hazel et tu n'es qu'avec des amis. Tu arrête de déprimer et tu m'aide à expliquer à Piper qu'il y a trop de couleur.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de guirlande. Peut être une ou deux en trop ?

Thalia regarda Piper avec satisfaction.

-Trois contre un !

-Sa ne va pas se passer comme ça, dit-elle mi-sérieuse, mi-riante, Léo, Jason, Calypso vos avis ?

-Je trouve ça parfait, dit Jason.

-De toute façon tu aime tout ce qu'elle fait, dit Léo, le problème c'est que c'est peu être un trop chargé.

-Et moi je préfère quand c'est simple, dit Calypso, même si ce que tu as fait est magnifique. Je suis neutre.

-Ding ! Ding ! Ding !

Piper attrapa rapidement son portable et regarda le message.

-Ils sortent du ciné… Ils arrivent dans cinq minutes ! Et on a toujours pas installé la table.

Pendant les cinq minutes suivantes, tous coururent dans tout les sens pour terminer l'installation, même Percy et Nico, ce dernier jusqu'à là présent en touriste. Calypso déposa les gâteau qu'elle avait fait sur la table, à côté de la pile de cadeau. Tous se mirent en arc-de-cercle derrière la table. Ils se raidirent quand la clé tourna dans la serrure. Hazel et Frank entrèrent en riant dans l'appartement. Puis Hazel entra dans le salon et eu a peine le temps de réaliser que la pièce avait bien changée depuis qu'elle était parti au cinéma avec Frank et que tous ses amis étaientt présents, qu'un «Joyeux Anniversaire !» retentis, repris par tout ses amis, y compris par Frank, juste derrière elle, et par Nico et Percy. Hazel sourit.

-Oh merci !

Tous, excepté Percy et Nico, se précipitèrent vers elle pour lui faire la bise. Quand elle eu fini, elle vu son demi-frère et son ami brun. Elle s'approcha, pris Nico dans ses bras.

-Tu es venu ! Je suis trop contente !

Puis elle se tourna vers Percy.

-Tu es venu ! Ravie de te revoir !

Et elle le serra aussi dans ses bras.

-Ouais, mais c'était pas prévu, je t'ai pas pris de cadeau…

-Pas grave, tu m'en prendra un plus tard, si tu y tiens.

Puis, joyeusement, tous commencèrent à manger et discuter joyeusement, forçant Percy et Nico à participer à la conversation. Ils évitèrent néanmoins de parler d'Annabeth.

Percy soupira et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise de la cuisine d'Hazel.

-Toi aussi tu supporte plus les assemblés trop nombreuse ? demanda Nico, le faisant sursauter.

-Par contre, tu es toujours aussi discret…

-J'ai appris pour Annabeth. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Percy se tus un long moment.

-Merci. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de te présenter mes condoléances pour Bianca. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Merci.

Nouveau silence.

-Bon je crois que je vais y aller, dit Nico en se levant. J'ai eu ma dose de sociabilisation pour la journée.

-Moi aussi. On a cas se tenir un peu compagnie, dit Percy.

Nico n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Un moment seul avec Percy, proposer par Percy en personne ? Il n'aurait pu imaginer cela autre par que dans un rêve. Les deux garçons sortirent discrètement de l'appartement d'Hazel. Il marchèrent sans parler, sans lieu précis où aller. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient devant un cimetière. Le cimetière.

-Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis que…

-Je vois, dit doucement Nico. Tu veut y aller.

-Ouais. S'il te plaît.

Il entrèrent dans le cimetière et s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe assez ressente.

 _Annabeth Chase_

 _12 Juillet 1993_

 _17 Novembre 2013_

 _À Annabeth, brillante architecte,_

 _nos yeux ne te voit plus, mais nos cœur, eux, ne t'oublie pas._

Quelques un de ses croquis des bâtiments qu'elle avait dessiné encadrait son épitaphe. Percy se mit à genoux et pleuras.

 _-Percy tu as de la visite !_

 _-Hey ! Jason ! Comment sa.. va ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?_

 _-Percy… Je suis désolée. Piper aurait voulue te le dire, mais…_

 _Présentant une mauvaise nouvelle, le brun s'assit en invitant Jason à s'asseoir._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?_

 _Il n'avait pas envie de le savoir._

 _-Annabeth… Elle…_

 _Jason_ pleurait _? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?_

 _-Elle.. elle est morte… Un accident de la route…. Elle est morte sur le coup… Je suis désolé…_

 _Non. Ce n'était pas possible… C'était une mauvaise blague. Cependant en regardant Jason dans les yeux, il vit que c'était la vérité._

 _-Non… non… Sa ne.. non…_

 _Il ne pleura pas, avant de la voir dans son cercueil, le jour de l'enterrement._

 _-Annabeth…_

 _Il pleura à nouveau, lorsque le cercueil fut enfoui sous terre._

 _Il ne repleuras pas. Une ou deux larmes, pas plus. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

Nico ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Percy. Il releva la tête et passa machinalement un bras pour sécher ses larmes.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave, sa fait du bien de pleurer un coup.

Perçy se releva, inspira un coup et dit ;

-Je crois que je vais allez chez ma mère. J'y suis pas allez depuis un moment. Quelques mois avant l'accident, j'avais pris un studio pour être plus près de l'aquarium ou je bosse à demi-temps. Je suis pas retourné chez ma mère depuis que j'ai appris que…

-Ouais, je vois. Vas y. Elle t'en voudra pas. Je pense même que sa te feras du bien de parler avec elle.

-Tu me donne ton numéro de téléphone ? Pour qu'on puisse repasser du temps ensemble. Entre dépressif on se comprend.

Le cœur de Nico rata un battement, mais il le lui donna. Ils se dirent en revoir, et repartir chacun de leur côté.

Devant la porte de l'appartement de sa mère, Percy hésita. Sa faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait plus vu. La dernière fois c'était pour l'enterrement. Il avait passé Noël, le nouvel an et tout les anniversaire, sauf celui d'Hazel, seul. Il avait a peine envoyer une carte pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, celui de son beau-père et pour la fête des mère. Elle allait lui en vouloir.

«Elle ne t'en voudra pas.»

Perçy se remémora soudain la phrase de Nico. Percy l'avait toujours apprécier, un peu comme un frère. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'était senti apaisé en compagnie du ténébreu brun. Il décida de l'écouter et frappa. Au bout d'un petit moments, il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure.

-Oui ? Dit Sally Jackson en ouvrant la porte.

Elle se figea en voyant son fils.

-Percy…

-Salut Maman…

Elle le serra dans ses bras et le fit rentrer dans l'appartement. La chienne de Perçy, Kitty O'Leary, une immense dogue allemande lui sauta dessus et lui fit la fête.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, ma belle.

-Percy Jackson.

Il se releva et regarda sa mère dans les yeux. Il savait se qu'elle allait dire.

-Percy Jackson, tu n'a pas honte ? Un an ! Un an sans donner de nouvel ! Une semaine, un mois, je veux bien, mais un an !

Elle se radoucit soudainement.

-Je sais que la… mort d'Annabeth a été dur…. Mais ta famille et tes amis sont justement là pour t'aider à remonter la pente. J'ai parlé plusieurs fois à tes amis. Tu n'as pas honte de les avoirs éviter ? Ce soir tu dort ici, et demain je t'accompagne pour que tu aille t'excuser.

-Maman, je suis désolé. J'étais avec tout à l'heure, pour l'anniversaire d'Hazel. Je te jure, j'arrête de déprimer. Je vais rester ici jusqu'au Nouvel An, si tu veut bien me laisser sortir voir mes amis et aller prendre une ou deux affaires dans mon studio, répondit-il avec un timide sourire sur la fin.

-Bien sur que je te laisserai sortir. Mais je vais devoir rétablir la permission de vingt heure.

-OK. Comment va Paul ?

-Content de te revoir, Perçy.

Il se retourna et vis son beau-père qui lui souriait. Nico avait raison. Sa mère ne lui en voulait pas.

La première semaine, il ne sorti que pour travailler et aller prendre des affaires. La deuxième, il croisa Nico en rentrant chez lui.

-Salut.

-Salut Perçy. Sa va mieux ?

-Ouais. T'avais raison, ma mère ne m'en a pas voulu.

-Tu dois regretter de ne pas y être allé plus tôt.

-Ouais. J'ai faim, tu veux pas aller prendre un café et manger un bagel ?

-O...ouais, pourquoi pas.

Perçy ne remarqua pas son hésitation, ou du moins ne le montra pas.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Nico en rentrant.

-Juste moi !

Hazel regardait un épisode d'une série policière, du genre qui reprend le même scénario à chaque épisode, dans le salon. En voyant la tête de son frère, elle comprit que quelque chose le tourmentait.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Hum, rien, répondit-il en faisant mine de s'intéresser à l'autopsie.

Sa demi-sœur coupa le son et le regarda, levant le sourcil.

-Bon d'accord. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Perçy ?

-Je croyais que c'était fini.

-Ouais, sauf que depuis ton anniversaire, on a passé un peu de temps ensemble, et du coup je me pose des questions.

-Tu devrais lui en parler.

-Il aime encore Annabeth.

-Se remontrer en société signifie que quelque part il a accepter sa mort. Il est peut être aussi près à re-aimer. Il t'a toujours apprécier, peut être que…

-Il n'est pas gay.

-On peut être homo et hétéro, Nico. Et dans son cas aimer un garçon plutôt qu'une fille fera peut être qu'il se sentira moins coupable par rapport à Annabeth.

-Peut être.

Il soupira.

-C'était pas Piper la spécialiste en amour de votre groupe ?

-Peut être suis-je possédé par Piper, dit Hazel en riant.

Nico rit avec elle. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais sa faisait un bien fous.

Nico réfléchissait à se que sa sœur lui avait dit. Il était assis sur un banc, dans le parc, et sentait la grippe pointer le bout de son nez. Il n'était pas assez couvert, et ne voulez pas rentrer, Hazel était à la maison avec Frank. Ils regardaient un film, et même s'il savait qu'ils ne lui en voudrait pas, il préférait les laisser.

-Hey Nico ! C'est fous, sans le faire exprès, on se croise tout les jours depuis deux semaines !

Le brun était plus joyeux chaque jour, redevenant peu à peu celui qu'il était avant la mort d'Annabeth.

«Et dans son cas aimer un garçon plutôt qu'une fille fera peut être qu'il se sentira moins coupable par rapport à Annabeth».

Il se repassait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête. Peut être qu'Hazel avait raison. Il se tourna vers le brun, qui c'était assis juste à côté.

-Percy il faut que je te parle.

Le dire rapidement lui permettait de ne pas reculer.

-Oui ?

-Je... J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi. Sauf que là… Je crois que je t'aime.

Perçy le regarda, étonné.

-Tu ne m'aime peut être pas, peut être que tu ne veut plus aimer, tu fais a peine ton deuil d'Annabeth… Mais sa fait un moment que je me torture l'esprit avec sa. Fallait que sa sorte, à un moment ou un autre. Mais, oublie ça, sa ne doit pas être du tout réciproque, et…

-Nico ?

Il n'osait pas regarder le brun.

-Regarde moi. S'il te plaît.

Il tourna lentement la tête.

-Tu es ma lumière, tu es venue me tirer des ténèbres où je me suis enfoncer après la mort d'Annabeth.

Nico leva un sourcil.

-Moi ? Une lumière ?

-Une lumière noire si tu préfère. Je t'ai toujours apprécier. Peut être beaucoup plus maintenant. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Peut être. Non. Je suis presque sur. On pourrait essayer d'être ensemble ?

-Presque ?

Perçy l'embrassa. Se fut rapide, mais la «lumière noire» aurait voulu que sa dure beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Tu peut enlever ce «presque».

-Et le remplacer par quoi ?

-Rien, dit-il en le penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ce baiser dura beaucoup longtemps.

Comme tout les autres qui virent après.

 _Quelque part, une blonde sourit._

 _-Ben voilà, Cervelle d'Algues. Tu vois que tu peux continuer à vivre. J'espère juste que Nico ou Thalia t'en collera une, si te se sent coupable par rapport à moi. Vit._

 **J'espère sa vous a plut! En plus pour une fois il est super long!**


End file.
